


Home for the Holidays

by justthehiddles



Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [3]
Category: Suburban Shootout (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Home for Christmas, Humor, Mentions of canon typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Bill Hazeldine is due home for the holidays but when he gets home Jewel is there instead of his mom.
Relationships: Jewel Diamond/Bill Hazledine
Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Home for the Holidays

“Jerry!” Joyce Hazeldine called out from the upstairs bedroom, slipping the revolver into her delicates drawer. “When did Bill say he would be home?” She patted down the sides of her hair before heading downstairs.

Jerry greeted her at the bottom of the stairs. “Not for another two hours. I’m off to the station to help with some paperwork.” He kissed her cheek. “I’ll be home in time for supper.”

“I’m making Bill’s favorite.” She glanced into the living room where the Christmas tree leaned against the wall. “Think the two of you can manage to put the tree up tonight.”

Jerry followed Joyce’s gaze and smiled. “I think we can manage.”

The doorbell rang and Jeremy answered it.

“Is Bill here?” Jewel Diamond asked as she pushed her way into their foyer. She was wearing a skirt that was entirely too short for the weather and one of Bill’s old rugby sweaters. Jerry slipped out the door

“Not for a few hours.” She attempted to push the young girl out the front door, but Jewel sidestepped Joyce to plop down on the sofa.

“I’ll just wait then.” Jewel flashed a smile at her. Her braces sparkled almost as much as her lip gloss.

Joyce had neither the time nor energy to deal with any member of the Diamond family. She wasn’t sure who annoyed her more, Jewel with claws in her precious son, Bill or Camilla, who wrangled her into series after series of criminal activities. She headed off to the kitchen to finish the roast dinner. Just as she popped the potatoes into the oven, the phone rang.

“Hello Joyce, darling.” Camilla’s voice oozed over the line.

Joyce slammed her fist against the kitchen counter. “Not now, Camilla!” She hissed. “I have supper on and Bill is due home at—”

“How is that strapping son of yours? Getting on at university? It would be a shame if something were to happen to him on the way home from the holidays.”

Joyce stifled a gasp. “If harm even one hair on Bill’s head—”

“You’ll what, Joyce? Wring your at us. The Garden Center fifteen minutes.” Camilla hung up without another word.

“Jewel,” Joyce commented as she tugged on her coat. “Pull the potatoes out when the timer goes off, okay?”

Jewel smiled. “Absolutely, Mrs. Hazeldine.”

Joyce sighed and headed towards the car.

—

Jewel jumped when she heard the door open. “Bill!”

Bill barely closed the door before Jewel pressed his back against the door and shoved her tongue down his throat. His eyes widened in surprise. Bill’s hands flailed in the air until Jewel stepped back, giving him a moment to catch his breath.

“Jules!” Bill exclaimed, his brows furrowed. “Where’s Mum and Dad?’

“Your dad’s at work and your mum stepped out for a bit.” She teased the front of his t-shirt with her fingernail. “We’re all alone in the house.” She took his hand and tugged him towards the stairs.

“Where are we going?” Bill asked, his face still screwed in an expression of confusion.

“The bedroom, silly.” Jewel’s lips curled into a smile.

“Why?”

“To get more comfortable.” Jewel purred.

“Well, I could just take my shoes and coat off downstairs and be set.” Bill’s eyes caught the tree leaning against the wall and diverted his path to head towards it. “Mum and Dad haven’t even gotten the tree up yet.”

Jewel plopped onto the sofa, pouting. Bill turned around to face her and frowned.

“Come on, Jules. Let’s surprise them with putting up the tree.”

Jewel rolled her eyes but stood up anyway to help Bill.

-

Joyce prayed no one noticed the bullet hole in her coat as she pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. She thanked her lucky stars she wasn’t wearing it when it got the hole.

Joyce smiled when she saw Bill’s suitcase by the door.

“Bill?” Joyce called into the house.

“In here, Mum.” Bill’s muffled voice called out from the living room.

She turned to see the tree up and lit. Joyce smiled. Now it was Christmas.

“Bill, the tree looks lovel—” She stopped short. “BILL!”

Jewel was flat on her back with Bill’s head between her legs. Jewel’s lips curved into a devious smile.

“Mum! Jewel got a hook stuck in her skirt and when I went to help her, my hair got tangled up. Can you help us?”

Joyce sighed and slid her purse off her shoulders. It took a good three minutes to disengage Bill’s curls from the hook that in no way accidently hooked into Jewel’s skirt.

Bill bounced to standing. “Mum! Happy Christmas.” He hugged her tight.

“Happy Christmas, Bill. Did you take out the potatoes?” she squeaked.

“Sorry.” Jewel piped up.

Bill’s eyebrows rose. “What potatoes?”

At the moment, the smoke alarm went off.


End file.
